


The Warmth of Rain

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain is falling softly on the pier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover written for the 4th [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=makelaurahappy)[**makelaurahappy**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=makelaurahappy) challenge.

The rain is falling softly on the pier and as it is only the beginning of the storm season, the droplets are warm and refreshing against the skin of whoever is standing outside.  

  
  


At the moment this happens to be Laura Roslin, President of the Twelve Colonies and visiting dignitary to Atlantis. As Laura stares out to the ocean with a contented look on her face, she is joined by Elizabeth Weir and both leaders share a tired smile.

  
  


“When was the last time you felt rain?” It could seem invasive but away from the negotiating table it is an easy, safe topic for the two to talk about and Elizabeth relishes the chance to talk about trivial matters with someone who also clearly never talks about nothing in particular.

  
  


However the contented smile vanishes. “New Caprica. Two years ago.” The bluntness indicates that topic is neither safe nor easy. Elizabeth nods in understanding and sighs as she takes a moment to soak in the atmosphere Laura was admiring earlier.

  
  


It is just as Elizabeth’s shirt starts to cling to her from the rain that Laura breaks the silence. 

  
  


“The last time I felt warm rain was different though.” Her eyes are shut and a smile now graces her face. “Three days before the Cylons attacked and for once a cabinet meeting had finished early.”

  
  


Elizabeth grins as well even though the other woman can’t see; she knows the rarity of meetings that finish early, especially in politics. 

  
  


“It was gloriously sunny and I decided to take a walk in the park. There was this little pond that I liked to dip my feet in and I had just sat down when the heavens opened.” Laura lets out a dry chuckle. “Everyone else was rushing about trying to get indoors and there was me just sitting there. Kind of like now.” She shakes her head and drops of water spin out from her russet hair and add more splashes to the deck, the railing and Elizabeth. 

  
  


Elizabeth just stands there, watching Laura admiring the rain, a simple pleasure that she herself no longer takes the time to enjoy. 

  
  


It comes to an abrupt end though when Laura sighs and turns to face her. There is a slight crooked smile on her face, as if realising she was being watched. “I shouldn’t have stayed out. My only other outfits are on Colonial One.”

  
  


This causes Elizabeth a further jolt as she remembers just what her guests have been through and decides to act on instinct, like she does in all her best negotiations, even though they are no longer technically at the table. She moves closer and places a slim hand on Laura’s sodden arm. “I’ve got a spare pair of clothes you can use until you dry off.” The other woman smiles in thanks and once more closes her eyes.

  
  


“It’s just been so long.” She whispers. “The warmth. The salty air.” Her head bows and Elizabeth can no longer tell if the wetness on her face is from rain or tears. Once again Elizabeth acts on instinct and places her other had under Laura’s chin. She tilts   her hand upwards and as Laura’s eyes connect with hers, she forgets that the other woman is a leader, an occupant of the other side of ever-present negotiating table and sees a fellow human in need of connection. She sees the loneliness, the horror of making the hard decisions and in an instant decides they both need warmth. The briefest press of lips follows and the warmth in her eyes is reflected in Laura’s. 

  
  


Laura smiles like the human being she was, not the President she has become, before she uses the arm not touched by Elizabeth to wrap around her neck, her hand weaving though her dark hair and pulling her back to feel her lips once again. Tongues explore, gently at first before becoming bolder. Seconds and minutes pass before they break apart, taking in the atmosphere and enjoying the moment. “You know the oceans on Earth smell slightly different.” 

  
  


“Really?”

  
  


“It seemed strange the last time I went home. I went to the beach with my brother and his children and they all thought I was losing my marbles.”

  
  


“And they have no idea?”

  
  


“No. No one on Earth does.”

  
  


Laura sighs and Elizabeth inwardly curses. “The day is coming though.” She tries to salvage the conversation and when she sees that that does not work, she leans further into Laura’s embrace. 

  
  


Their foreheads meet and both are lost in their thoughts when Laura starts giggling. Elizabeth pulls back enough to look into Laura’s eyes and the other woman starts to explain. “I really should have gone in when the rain started. This suit will be ruined. But then” Her eyes light up and Elizabeth can’t help but share in the wide, schoolgirl grin that now graces both their faces as she begins to chuckle.

  
  


“C’mon.” she manages after a moment when the laughter has died down. She trails her hand down Laura’s arm and takes hold of her delicate hand and pulls her inside to the dry wonder that is Atlantis.

  
  


Both woman stop as they leave the rain behind, the laughter that they thought gone breaking out again as they see the puddles at their feet marring the otherwise perfect beauty of the city. Elizabeth’s giggles grow as she sees Laura wring her hair out, the drops bouncing on the floor with a splash, whilst biting her lip in an effort to quieten down.

  
  


Her efforts, though, are in vain as once more her musical laughter sounds out, this time echoing in the otherwise quiet corridor.

  
  


The swoosh of a door opening has the desired effect however as they look at each other, panicked at the idea that both look a little mad; soaked to the bone with the wide eyes of someone in near hysterics. 

  
  


It is Laura who reacts first and pushes Elizabeth in the direction they have just come from but Elizabeth, jarred from her daze, moves inwards, again grabbing Laura’s hand and the tingle that moves across her skin as she does so is ignored in her rush. She pulls her through the nearest door and they find themselves in an abandoned office. 

  
  


The pristine condition of the room gives testament to its lack of use and Elizabeth frantically tries to remember if this part of the city has been explored thoroughly. She sighs a sigh of relief when she remembers the report passing through her office and realises they chances of being followed are slim to none. Laura hears and snorts at her relief but neither looks at the other in a bid to stay quiet. It is Elizabeth who caves, breaking the silence but keeping the laughter at bay. “I haven’t felt like this since I was five and playing hide and seek with my brother.” 

  
  


Laura chuckles slightly before replying. “When I was four my sisters left me to stand outside all day. Never played it again after that.” 

  
  


There is a lightness to her voice but Elizabeth can hear the wistfulness and imagines the same look on her face. She doesn’t turn her head to confirm this, giving the other woman the privacy to deal with the memory. She does, however, try and lighten the now sombre mood.

  
  


“Older siblings seem to be the same, no matter what galaxy you’re in.”

  
  


A soft snort follows as Laura shakes the memories away. “Yes they do.” She pauses and Elizabeth can hear her shoes squeak as she turns to Elizabeth. “Are they gone yet? I’m getting your city wetter by the minute.”

  
  


Elizabeth grins as she finally turns to look at Laura who is indeed still dripping onto the floor. “It’s wet already but I’ll see. It’s a pity I can’t work the lifesigns monitor.” 

  
  


“Really?” Laura sounds intrigued, her curiosity voiced as they both left their titles back on the balcony.

  
  


“I don’t have the gene.” Elizabeth freely offers an explanation, disregarding her diplomat’s instinct for keeping things close to the chest in an effort to keep the mood away from work and duty. “We’ll have to do this the old fashioned way.” She jerks her head towards the door and adds “When I give you the signal, make a run for the door at the end of the corridor.” 

  
  


Laura smirks. “You’ve been spending too much time with the military.” she quips before looking wryly down at her feet and leaning against the wall to remove her heels. She moves to the door and nods her readiness and in a split second Elizabeth has opened the door and seeing the corridor empty, waves her hand and dashes for the transporter at the end of the hall.

  
  


She covers the distance in seconds but Laura is slower; her skirt is restricting her and it is with a skid of bare wet feet on the smooth dry floor that she enters the transporter. Elizabeth taps the map on the area of the personnel quarters which she knows will beempty at this time of day and in a flash of light they are safely away from the wandering souls.

  
  


The doors open and they see that luck is not on their side today as two things stand in their way of making it to Elizabeth’s quarters undetected: John Sheppard is walking down the corridor, two Colonial officers in tow, enthusing about something they are too far out of range to make out. Secondly, Laura decides her skid was the funniest thing she has done all year and breaks out in giggles again. She screws her eyes shut in determination not to make a sound and Elizabeth thinks it is fortunate that at least the others are heading away from them. 

  
  


Undignified squeaks are emerging from Laura and Elizabeth covers Laura’s mouth with a palm, trying to muffle the sounds but she can feel the vibrations of laughter building up as Laura shakes in front of her. She changes tack and covers Laura’s lips with her own, her body pressing against her and her tongue begging for entry. Laura acquiesces and Elizabeth tastes her unique taste again. The kiss becomes more heated as their bodies press ever closer together, the laughter dying as they do so, until Elizabeth can feel Laura’s hardened nipples through both sets of wet clothes. 

  
  


They are brought back to their surroundings by the swish of the transporter doors closing and they pull apart, their heavy breathing and flushed cheeks clues as to what they were doing. Elizabeth steps back from Laura, tying to calm her breathing as she opens the doors. 

  
  


The corridor is now empty and she strides out, Laura at her heels as she rushes towards her quarters. The doors open at the wave of a hand and Laura hesitates only slightly before entering. 

  
  


Her confidence returns though as this time it is Laura who makes the first move, pulling Elizabeth towards her, lips already parted. Her hands twine through Elizabeth’s dark hair as her hips grind against her and her tongue ruthlessly plunders her mouth. 

  
  


Laura drops her shoes to the floor, finally letting go of the killer grip now that they are in the privacy of Elizabeth’s quarters. Elizabeth makes short work of the buttons on Laura’s shirt and jacket and as they fall to the floor, Elizabeth’s hands move to the zipper of her skirt which swiftly follows. Hands move to explore the newly revealed skin and it is with reluctance that they part slightly to allow Elizabeth’s top to join Laura’s on the floor. Elizabeth moves forward in an effort to get closer and the movement makes Laura move backwards as she tries to step out of her skirt. Her foot catches though, and as her skirt slides in the puddle it has created, so does she. She lands with a thump on the floor and the mood is lost as she bursts out in laughter again. 

  
  


“Are you alright?” Elizabeth asks as she leans down to help.

  
  


“I’m fine. I just think the Gods are against me today.” Laura manages in gasps. She reaches up and grabs Elizabeth’s outstretched hand and finding herself back on her feet, doubles over in laughter. 

  
  


Elizabeth snorts as well, feeling that this afternoon is turning into a comedy of errors. She sees the puddles and discarded clothes lying on the floor and remembers what they originally came here for. She heads towards her drawers and hears Laura’s laughter calm as she pulls out two sets of pants and two tops out. She offers one set to Laura and asks “Why don’t you have a shower before you change? There’s plenty of hot water and the soap and towels are already in the bathroom.” Laura sighs and Elizabeth smiles as she once again realises the importance of the small luxuries, long denied to the Colonials, which have become everyday items since the Daedalus began its regular journeys between Earth and Atlantis. Laura practically runs to the bathroom and Elizabeth hears the small voice in the back of her head, the one she always considered her diplomatic guide, start to protest at her thoughts and actions.

  
  


The door slides shut behind Laura and as Elizabeth picks up both of their clothes and places them out to dry, she thinks about the last hour and the possible consequences to both of their peoples. She sighs as she puts on her dry clothes and, sitting on the bed, begins to mull over the afternoon while she waits for Laura to exit the bathroom.

  
  


It is some time later that she is distracted from her thoughts by the door opening and looks up to find Laura stands in the doorway of the bathroom, patting her hair dry with a white towel. Elizabeth’s baggy pants and vest top hang nicely on her frame and Elizabeth can’t help but look appreciatively. 

  
  


Laura notices and a slight flush graces her skin as she smiles softly back. She takes a few small steps until she is standing close to Elizabeth and Elizabeth can’t help the intake of breath that occurs as she smells the clean scent of her shampoo emanating from Laura’s hair. They stand still for a moment as they did on the balcony, before Laura sighs and Elizabeth closes her eyes. 

  
  


“We can’t do this.” she whispers. She opens her eyes to see Laura nod in agreement. Laura gives that half smile that she has perfected. “I know.” She leans in, however, and Elizabeth feels her soft lips and the briefest hint of tongue before she pulls back. “It was nice though.”

  
  


“Yes it was.” Elizabeth gives her a wistful smile. “It’s been a while since I giggled.”

  
  


“Not much to giggle about.” Laura leans in again and before Elizabeth can protest she has kissed her again, her lips lingering on Elizabeth’s for a second before she withdraws. 

  
  


Elizabeth raises an eyebrow in a silent question and Laura smiles softly. “One last memory.” Her smile widens slightly before she glances down and looks at the wet towel in her hand “Where do you want it?”

  
  


“The hamper is over there.” Elizabeth gestures to the far corner and watches as Laura steps away, swaying as she goes. As she drops the towel in she stands straighter and Elizabeth can see her transform from Laura to Madam President in a single breath and regrets the suddenness of it. 

  
  


“Dr Weir if you could show me to the guest rooms please? I wouldn’t want to panic my detail any further.” Her eyes are shielded and Elizabeth knows from experience hers are the same. The pang of regret and sorrow grows as she nods her head. “Certainly. I’ll send over your outfit when it’s dry.” 

  
  


“Thank you.”

  
  


No more words are said as they both move to the door and for all it was Laura and Elizabeth who entered a short while ago, it is President Roslin and Dr Weir that leave, their identities as leaders firmly back in place yet their footsteps are lighter and they carry themselves taller, as if refreshed by the afternoons activities.   


  


  
 


End file.
